


Like Brother Like Sister

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Insanity, Knives, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy ran a hand over his bare abdomen and smirked before moving his hand to grope the straining bulge present in his pants. He was going to hurt her. He was going to punish her for all these years of suffering. Dandy was going to make her cry, make her plead him….make her beg. Beg like the little bitch she really was. He was going to enjoy every single second of acting out this sick fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Brother Like Sister

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness me! Hasn't it been a long time since I've uploaded anything?
> 
> I took a lot of guts to upload this story because it's most likely the most twisted and messed up thing I have /ever/ written and I'm pretty sure that I'm going straight to hell for this.
> 
> Ahh, thank you Gothic literature! It's a joy to study but it really messes you up xD
> 
> Well, try and enjoy this. Please? 
> 
> Oh, and for the love of everything, please don't send me any negative comments about this. In no way shape or form do I agree with anything that I've written....well, maybe a little spanking... :3

“Happy birthday, dearest!” Gloria Mott chimed with a smile upon seeing her daughter walking up the long drive way. She was so pleased to see her little girl nearly all grown up after so long. Pretty little Annabelle Mott. When Annie was born, Gloria had sent her to live with her sister Mary. It was Mary’s idea. Apparently, Mary “did not approve of a sweet little flower like Annabelle growing up with the nightmare that was Dandy.” Her exact words. Instead, Mary had raised Annabelle as her own, bringing her up in her stately manor in the south of Texas where she had brought her up to be a proper southern lady. Today was her seventeenth birthday. One year away from being a woman.  
“Mother!” Annabelle smiled sweetly and gave her mother a loving hug. “It’s so lovely to see you again, I’ve been looking forward to coming home to see you and…” Her sentence was cut short when she realised that there was a presence missing. “Where is Dandy?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
“He’s still getting dressed. You know how your brother can be. I’m sure he’ll be joining us very soon.” Gloria replied. “Now let’s get you inside, sweetheart.” 

\-------------------- 

Dandy Mott rolled his eyes as he pulled his bright yellow blazer jacket up onto his shoulders, admiring his reflection in the floor length mirror. Oh joy. ‘Darling little Annie is coming home!’ Just wonderful. The beautiful, angelic little sister who he never saw, but who was so obviously favoured by just about everyone in his family. Fragile, amazing Annie who could do so much better in life if she was kept thousands of miles away from her troubled big brother. Annie, who would be corrupted by bad little Dandy. 

_Silly, little girl._

Annabelle was nothing special. She was so plain and ordinary, just like every other rich girl in the States. Of course she was beautiful. Oh so very beautiful. Even when she was just a baby little Annie had been a true vision. Those bright blue eyes and those long curly brown locks. Wasn’t she just something else? It had been a while since Dandy had seen his sister. A very long time. If today was her seventeenth birthday, the last time he saw her was six years ago on her eleventh birthday. He remembered exactly the way she looked: Those brown locks tied up into tight rolls on the back of her head, not a single strand out of place. A long, pale blue dress, down to the floor…little freckles dotted over her nose and her cheeks. Anyone would have called her adorable. 

_Bitch._

Dandy remembered what she was like. Oh yes, like butter wouldn’t melt on the surface, but she could be a devious little bitch at times. When Annabelle was five, Dandy was nine. Annabelle had smashed one of mother’s favourite porcelain pots into little pieces and Dandy got the blame for it. When she was seven, she had tried on one of mother’s pearl necklaces and snapped it. Again, Dandy got the blame for it entirely because ‘he was older and therefore responsible for his little sister’s actions.’ Apparently, he ‘should have been paying more attention to her.’ Last time she was around she had ruined one of Dandy’s favourite shirts and got off with nothing. If Dandy had done that to one of her dresses, he would have been screamed at and locked away in his room. What little misdeed was she going to do this time?

“Dandy? Dandy! Please come down. Your sister is here!” Gloria called, knocking Dandy out of his train of thought.  
“Of course, mother. I’ll be right down.” Dandy sighed deeply and took one last look in the mirror, fixing his hair quickly before heading downstairs to see the allusive little sister of his. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Dandy took his time in making his way downstairs, finding any excuse to stall himself no matter how small the excuse. His shoelace came undone. There was a crack in a photo frame that needed further inspection. After his delay tactics began to become completely ridiculous and absurd, he eventually reached the lounge. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw. Annabelle Mott, his little sister…all grown up – well, close enough anyway. And what a vision she was. Not a hair out of place, those chubby cheeks replaced with beautiful sharp cheekbones. A flawless white dress, centred with a tight corset which gave her an immaculate little waist. And…hello…when did she get those? Such magnificent cleavage….

“Dandy!” Annabelle was elated to see her older brother and ran over, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Well that had snapped him out of his trance. That smell…Chanel number five…? Dandy inhaled the intoxicating scent before pushing her away.

“Not so tight! You’ll crease my outfit.” He brushed down his shirt and rolled his eyes at her.

“Now Dandy, don’t be mean to your sister. She has had a very long journey. Besides, she has been away from us for so long.” Gloria rest her hands on Annabelle’s shoulders and smiled at her daughter. 

“Mother, seeing that she has been away for /such/ a long time…does that still make her my sister? I mean, she is after all, pretty much a stranger to me now.” A wicked look came across Dandy’s face. It was happening already. Back merely half an hour and already she had mother wrapped tightly around her little finger. Disgusting. Disgusting how mother would cast aside the son she had raised in favour of the daughter who she hardly ever saw. 

“You shouldn’t say such unkind things, Dandy!” Annabelle let out a soft little sob and hid her face in her hands.

“Now look what you’ve done, Dandy! Apologise right now!” Gloria snapped, pulling her daughter into a warm and loving hug. 

“Why should I? All she ever does is bring me misery and neglect! It’s all she has ever done!” Dandy’s words caused Annabelle’s sobbing to grow louder. Gloria frowned at her son and turned around to hug her daughter, her back now to Dandy. He folded his arms across his chest and scolded. Then he noticed it. Not only had Annabelle fallen silent whilst mother whispered soft and loving words to her, but she was smirking. A full smirk on those pale pink lips. Not only that, but there wasn’t a single sign of a tear anywhere upon her face. 

_That manipulative little bitch!_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that little incident, Dandy had been banished to his room for the rest of the evening whilst the party festivities went on downstairs. He lay sprawled out on his bed in nothing but his underwear. 

_Not long now…she’ll be gone in the morning…just a few more hours then she’ll be gone again…it’ll just be me and mother again…_

Then something came to him. That sight from earlier of Annabelle’s chest. Perfection. Perfect size, perfect shape. A soft sigh escaped Dandy’s lips and he slowly ran his hand down his chest. He felt a familiar throbbing in his pants and bit his lip. How could he be having such impure and vulgar thoughts about his own sister? Well, technically Annabelle was only his half-sister. Different fathers, you see. Still, this was wrong…so very wrong…but it felt so good. Dandy slid his hand into his pants and gripped his throbbing cock, started to gently stroke up and down the full length. Such filthy and disgusting thoughts crept into that twisted little mind of his. Oh how wonderful would it be to have that sneaky little bitch crushed beneath him, writhing and struggling, begging him to let her go, to have her begging him to stop hurting her. Another groan escaped his lips, a little louder this time as he imagined pulling on those pretty brown locks until she was crying. Really crying. Who did that little bitch think she was? She smirked at him. Actually smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing. How long had she been doing this for? All her life? Just recently? 

_She will pay. I’ll /make/ her pay._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past midnight. The party was over. Mother had gone to bed not long ago. He heard her door close. With the amount of pills in her system, she would be out all night. He watched in the window as the last car left down the drive way, waited until the headlights vanished into the distance. 

_All alone at last._

Dandy ran a hand over his bare abdomen and smirked before moving his hand to grope the straining bulge present in his pants. He was going to hurt her. He was going to punish her for all these years of suffering. Dandy was going to make her cry, make her plead him….make her beg. Beg like the little bitch she really was. He was going to enjoy every single second of acting out this sick fantasy. 

The door opened slowly and Annabelle’s slender silhouette appeared in the bright lights of the hallway, vanishing the second the door was shut. She was humming softly, probably grinning too. He couldn’t wait to wipe that grin off her lips…those soft, plump lips….in that second he couldn’t help but wonder what those voluptuous lips would feel like wrapped around his cock…

There was a soft thud as her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. In the soft light coming through her window, he could make out the supple curves of that beautiful body. Dandy licked his lips and slowly, silently crept up behind her. In a split second, one hand was smacked roughly over her mouth, his other arm wrapped around her chest, locking her arms by her side. Annabelle struggled and whimpered against his firm grasp as she tried desperately to free herself. 

“Go ahead and struggle, little one…” Dandy whispered against her ear. Annabelle’s struggling immediately ceased. Dandy? What did he think he was doing scaring her like that? He moved his hand away slowly.

“Dandy, you gave me such a fright! What on earth are you doing?!” She was still struggling, a little harder when she felt his erection poking her lower back. 

“I have been dealing and suffering from all of your shit for far too long now, bitch.” He growled down her ear, one hand moving down to roughly grope at her left breast. She let out a little whimper.

“W-What are you talking about, Dandy?”

“Oh don’t you dare! Don’t you dare play dumb with me, Annie! I saw that smirk earlier! Not a single tear staining that pretty little face! You’re just a manipulative little whore, aren’t you?” He smirked before biting down on her neck, eliciting a loud whimper from his little sister.

“You can cry all you want, /sweetheart/ but mother has taken her pills and she’ll be out all night. We’re aaaall alone…” Dandy spoke the last part in a sinister, eerie sing-song tone, sending a shiver down Annabelle’s spine. His hands were fast and far from gentle as he ripped the white bra from her chest. He spun her around and shoved her backwards onto her bed. Dandy’s smirk only grew when he watched her shuffle up her bed, desperate to escape from her brother. He was quick to pounce like a predator on its prey, pinning her skinny little body beneath his. It sent such a pleasant shiver through his body as he acted out that twisted little fantasy. Oh how she writhed and wriggled beneath him in such a pointless attempt to try and free herself. 

“That’s it, precious, keep struggling…it feels oh so good.” That pleasant and upbeat twang was back in his tone. He was enjoying this. 

“Dandy I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry for everything! Please let me go! Please! I’ll tell mother the truth, I promise! Just please stop!” Annabelle begged him, trying to no avail to push him away from her. 

“You’ve had /years/ to tell her the truth! For years you’ve been making me suffer for your naughty behaviour. What was it, hmm? Was Aunt Mary too strict on you if you misbehaved in Texas? Did she lock you in the space under the staircase and leave you for days? Or did she pull you over her lap and spank you until that little bottom of yours was bright red?” Dandy hand pinned her hands to the side of her head as he settled himself down between her thighs. “And you just knew that mother would be too soft on you and let you get away with anything…” Dandy gently stroked her cheek, admiring the pure fear on her face with a sickly sweet smile for a moment. “You little bitch!” Annabelle’s scream echoed through the room as Dandy slapped her hard, leaving a bright red mark across her cheek. He repeated his actions again and again until his hand was stinging and throbbing from the impact of each strike. Annabelle was sobbing softly, now trying to hide her stinging face in her hands. A soft giggle escaped Dandy’s mouth as one hand slid down her tummy and into those lacy white panties. She immediately struggled, successfully landing a kick to his gut. 

That just made him ten times more agitated. 

“Now Annie, that wasn’t very nice…I didn’t want to have to restrain you but it seems you’ve left me no choice.” Dandy was quick to punch her hard in the gut, making Annabelle roll onto her side in the foetal position in utter pain, giving Dandy plenty of time to retrieve two of the soft rope ties around two of the curtains in the bedroom. He skilfully tied her tiny wrists to the bedpost before tying her legs in a position to keep them spread wide open before stepping back to admire the sight before him. He crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself carefully, his head resting against her right thigh. 

“Now…let’s see just how much of a whore my baby sister is.” Dandy grinned and pulled out a little switch blade, carefully shredding the little white panties into rags. He nipped her skin a few times and was quick to lap up the blood. Annabelle’s soft whimpers didn’t go unnoticed. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He smirked. “You sick little slut.” Dandy chuckled and gently stroked one finger between Annabelle’s soft pink folds. They were deliciously wet. Dripping with arousal. “You really are one messed up little girl, Annie.”

“I’m not the one who is messed up, Dandy!” She snapped back, earning her another sharp slap across the face.

“Keep those filthy lips shut. Or I’ll have plenty of fun stitching them shut.” Dandy warned her before slowly moving back down to that pretty little cunt. “Now where was I…oh yes, I remember! How much of a filthy slut is my sweet little Annie?” Dandy slowly pushed his right index finger into that tight little hole. And how tight she was! This was too good to be true! Little Annie was as tight as anything. Aunt Mary had probably given her some pathetic religious talk on how sex before marriage was a sin, or some utter nonsense like that but that wouldn’t stop her. He knew what she was really like. Dandy gave her a sinister smirk. “Not as much of a whore as I thought after all! Can’t be more than one…as disappointed as I am that you’re not a virgin, I’m still going to have fun doing this.” Dandy climbed off the bed and carefully removed his underwear before he returned to the bed, kneeling between her thighs once more. He smirked widely as he gave his cock a few firm strokes, imagining how fun this was going to be. Annabelle had shut her eyes tightly by now. 

“No, no, no! I want you to look at me when I do this to you!” Dandy gave her cheek another slap. Out of fear of another, Annabelle opened her eyes. 

“Dandy, please don’t do this…please…I won’t tell mother or Aunt Mary about this…I promise I’ll keep it a secret…just please don’t do this…” She had tears forming in her eyes. Dandy smiled sweetly and lay down, his head resting on her chest. 

“You can go ahead and cry all you want, Annie…you can try your hardest to talk me out of this, but it’s going to happen. You’ve been such a bad girl all these years and you need to be punished. And you know what the worst part is, Annie? You’re going to enjoy every single second of it…” He licked his vicious smirking lips and sat up again. “And you can drop the terrified little girl act whenever you’re ready. I heard you earlier flirting with the other boys. I know you’re not the sweet little princess that you pretend to be. I remember back when you were six years old and I caught you playing outside. Or at least, I /thought/ you were playing.” Dandy looked up at her. Her expression had completely changed. No longer that terrified little girl. But a smirk. A dark, malevolent smirk.

“There she is…that’s my Annie.” Dandy chuckled.

“Did I play that role properly? Was I good enough?” Annabelle grinned up at him. 

“You were so wonderful, Annie, my pet.” He smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “I didn’t hurt you too badly did I?” Dandy stroked her cheek gently and Annabelle nuzzled against him. 

“You know I enjoy it.” She smirked. 

The truth was, Annie and Dandy were just as bad as each other. When Annie was six, Dandy had caught her slowly and methodically cutting up a stray cat. He knew from that moment that his little sister was more like him than he had initially thought. That day, the two Mott children had the ingenious idea that they would play a game. Annie would act as this sweet little angel for the whole world to see and Dandy would take the blame for all the bad little things she did. And how fun it was! Annie was just as good an actor as he was. She was devious and manipulative, dark and twisted. Just like he was. They had met up several times in secret. They each had an alibi which they stuck to. At first it had felt so wrong. They were related. But it felt so wonderful to sin in such a dark way. 

“I can’t believe mother and everyone else still buys this sweet and innocent act of yours. Don’t they suspect a thing?” Dandy asked, twisting one of her nipples between his fingers. She let out a soft purr and shook her head.

“Not one bit. I never drop character when my adoring public are around.” If anything, Annabelle was worse than he was. Everyone knew that Dandy was a little messed up, but Annie had the whole world fooled. How clever. How brilliant. “Now Dandy, haven’t you been teasing me enough all day? Staring at my chest…naughty boy.” Annie smirked. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve contacted me…if anything, /you’ve/ been the naughty little cock tease.” He slid his hand back between her legs and rubbed her clit. Annie moaned softly and tightened her thighs around his hand. A soft mewl left her lips, making Dandy smirk widely.

“However, Annie, you /did/ break character much too early and every decent actor knows never to break character.” Dandy gave her a somewhat stern look, earning him a soft pout from his sister. 

“Now Dandy, that’s not fair!” She whined, tugging against her restraints.

“Oh it’s perfectly fair, pet. You can consider this your punishment.” Dandy pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh and sat back up onto his knees. He bit his lip and gave his erection a few hard strokes before quickly removing her leg ties. Annie immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and teased herself on his length.

“You really are a little cock tease tonight, Annie.” Dandy smirked down at her. In one swift movement, Dandy had pushed his full length inside her, stretching out that tight little cunt. Annie arched her back and let out a loud moan. Between her visits with Dandy, Annie never really bothered with other boys. She had on a few occasions, but nobody compared to Dandy, and nobody ever would. She knew that what they were doing was wrong. She remembered back to one of her Sunday school classes that mother had made her and Dandy attend when they were just children. Dandy had asked the nun about having bad thoughts and feelings about somebody that he was related to. The nun had told him that such vile thoughts were impure and would send him straight to hell. Then he had asked about if it was someone he wasn’t fully related to. Same answer. But it didn’t matter. It was their own little secret. They knew that they would get into so much trouble if anyone ever found out. They could only imagine the horrible names that people would call them if their bad little secret ever got out. But it wouldn’t. 

“My goodness, Annie, it has been a while!” Dandy grinned, locking her legs around his waist before he pulled back, slamming back in, and earning him a loud whine from the brunette beneath him. 

“You’re in a very rough mood, Dandy!” Annabelle whimpered softly.

“I’ve been having such naughty thoughts about you all day and all of them involve you screaming. You know that I need to act out my fantasies, Annie, or they’ll just get worse and worse.” Another hard and deep penetration. He had no plans on being gentle with her. He never was. Dandy knew that Annie liked playing rough. Besides, she gave as good as she got. Before long, Dandy had a steady rhythm going, soft moans from both siblings echoing around the room. She felt so wonderfully tight and wet around his throbbing cock, if he didn’t have any self-restraint, he would have blown it there and then. But he wanted to drag this out and act out every little scene from his earlier fantasies. He suddenly stopped and pulled out, cutting the ties around her wrists with the little switch blade. Dandy got a little bit too eager and ending up making a shallow slash across one of her wrists. It was nowhere near deep enough to cause any serious blood loss or damage, but enough to sting like hell.

“Ouch Dandy, that really hurt!” She snapped, pulling her now free wrist to her lips to lap up the blood. Dandy quickly pulled her hand over to his own lips, pressing an unusually soft kiss over to bleeding wound. Oh how lovely Dandy looked with his lips stained in blood. 

“See? All better.” He grinned. “Now on your hands and knees. Now.” Dandy ordered. Annie immediately complied, crawling onto her hands and knees. Dandy was quick to force back inside her, the mere force of his thrusts pushing her head down into the pillow, cutting off her air flow. His hand wrapped into the long brown curls and roughly yanked her head up. He kept a tight grip on the locks, moved harder and faster.

“Why don’t you cry for me, Annie? I think I’d like it if you cried.” Dandy ran one hand down the curve of back before gripping her hip tightly again. Annabelle was quick to get back into character, breaking down into sobs and floods of tears, hands hiding her face.

“No Dandy! Dandy please stop!” She begged, trying to pull away but his vice like grip kept her in place. That was much better. He loved it when she played the innocent little girl. It was a sure fire way to get his cock twitching. 

“Cry all you want, Annie, nobody is coming to help you…you’re all mine.” He growled before sending a harsh slap to her backside. Annie cried out, a loud sob leaving her.

“Tell me just how good my cock feels inside you. Say it!” He commanded.

“Dandy stop!” Another hard slap. Another loud scream.

“That is not what I asked for! Now tell me how good my cock feels!” 

“It feels so good! It feels so good Dandy!” She sobbed loudly. 

That was it. That sent Dandy Mott straight to his orgasm. He let out a loud, guttural groan as he emptied his load inside her before collapsing on top of her in a hot, sweaty mess. Dandy and Annabelle both panted softly as he rolled to the side, one hand sliding down between her legs to rub her drenched little cunt. She let out a barely audible purr and closed her eyes.

“Happy birthday, Annie.” Dandy gave her a devilish smirk.

Annabelle gave one right back.


End file.
